conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Chan
Lisa Lien Chan (b. May 6, 1964) is a former Georgeland politician. A member of the Georgeland House of Commons for the Scoitan seat of Belfast from 2002 to 2016, and again from 2017 to 2019, Chan was Leader of the Opposition and of the Conservative Party of Georgeland from 2014 to 2015. She was the second woman to lead the Conservatives and the first Asian-Georgelander to lead a major political party. In September 2019, she announced she would seek to become the Conservative candidate for President of Georgeland in 2020. Chan was born in Emilypolis, the child of two Chinese Catholics who had come as refugees to Georgeland in 1962 after being persecuted by the Chinese communist government. Her father, Lien Han (Eddie C han) became a popular local business figure in the 1970s and 1980s. She attended private schools and the University of Scoita, where she studied economics. Despite her Asian background in a very conservative, homogenous state, Chan has had a successful political career, having become President of her local branch of the Conservative Party at only 22. After an academic career, she first stood for the Georgeland Senate in 1995; she failed in her bid but was elected to the state legislature in 1996, as part of John Sutherland's landslide Tory victory. In 1998 she married Ben Chan, a lawyer and public servant. The couple have four children. Chan was elected to the House of Commons for Belfast in 2002. She retained her seat with an increased majority at the 2005 election, making it the safest in the country. She supported Mary Byrne in the Conservative Party of Georgeland leadership election, 2006 and became Shadow Minister for Sport after Luke Macaulay 's election. She was Minister for Sport in the Macaulay government from 2007 to 2010. After the 2010 election loss which saw the Tories return to opposition, Chan was appointed Shadow Minister for Education. The Tories were heavily defeated at the 2013 election. After it, Chan stood against incumbent Matthieu Solberg for leadership, but was defeated. She continued to serve in the Shadow Cabinet, as Shadow Minister for Industrial Relations, until Solberg resigned seven months later. At the leadership election held on 20 March 2014, Chan was elected leader over Madeline Woods, Michael Armstrong and Russell Chambers . Considered on the extreme right of the party, Chan's election to the leadership was part of a tumultuous period, with open warfare among the party's various factions. Having failed to make serious headway against the government, with polls in fact showing an even bigger loss, Chan was challenged by Woods for the leadership on 24 June 2015. Woods defeated her by 53 votes to 42. Chan was leader for just over fifteen months. She returned to the back bench. Chan lost Belfast at the 2016 election to the Georgeland Alliance candidate, Kent McDaniels, only to regain it in 2017. She was elected the party's deputy leader when Woods was in turn replaced by Michael Armstrong. At the 2019 election, Chan was defeated in Belfast once again, this time by her former Conservative colleague Brad Zimmerman , representing his Rally For Freedom party. A short time after her defeat, Chan declared her candidacy for the Conservative nomination for President, with the election to be held in May 2020. Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland politicians Category:Individuals